


Electric twist

by ca_te



Series: Through blinding lights (model 'verse) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Romance, model!Blaine, slight d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things progress between Mona Lisa smiles and drunken dances. Until desire just spills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of the Blinding Lights ‘verse. It can be read as a stand alone piece. The title comes from the song “Electric twist" by A Fine Frenzy. A big thank you to alianne for the beta and to agent-girlsname for the support! It is the first time I wrote a sex scene in a while and I hope it has come out all right! I hope you enjoy <3

“Tell him he has no fucking excuse this time.”

 

Blaine fights to keep in the laughter at the outraged look on Santana’s face. She glares at him from behind the counter. For an instant, Blaine almost fears she is going to throw the gin bottle she is holding right at his face.

 

“Truce, truce!”

 

Blaine raises his hands, the cocktail’s straw dangling from the corner of his mouth and Santana snorts.

 

“As if that is going to save that little ass of yours if your lover-boy doesn’t come to my party.”

 

“Since when is it your party, San?”

 

The glasses rattle as Santana slams the bottle down on the counter, her hair dangling past her shoulders as she leans forward.

 

“Since I said so, hobbit.”

 

She is smirking and Blaine shakes his head, smiling. By his side, Sam laughs, the ice clinking in his glass of rum and coke.

 

“You should know better, B.”

 

Santana reaches for the shaker, throwing an appreciating smile in Sam’s direction.

 

“Well said, trouty mouth. He really should.”

 

Blaine takes a sip of his gin tonic; it’s strong, as all the cocktails and concoctions Santana makes. It is also really good and Blaine loves the feeling of warmth spreading down his throat and in his stomach. It has been a few days since he went to pick Kurt up at the airport. Blaine has tried to spend most of them glued to Kurt. It hasn’t been easy, considering that Kurt had to dive right into planning the next photo shoot for the new Paw collection. Blaine has seen the suits and they are gorgeous, the thought that Kurt will put them on him makes him giddy. Still busy schedules meant they only managed to spend some alone time in the evenings, cuddles on Blaine’s couch watching a movie, or sharing lazy kisses over chocolate mousse Kurt miraculously managed to make even after spending hours locked up with Isabelle in her office.

 

“What’s with the dreamy look now? Fantasizing about your boy’s cock?”

 

Blaine almost chokes on his drink, Sam dutifully pats him on the back, even though he can’t help snickering.

 

“Santana!”

 

“What?”

 

“We are in public.”

 

Blaine quickly looks around to make sure no one has heard. Indeed, no one seems to pay him any attention, people all around chat and drink and laugh.

 

“Oh but we are not in public, sweet cheeks. It’s Auntie Tana’s bar. I am the one who sets the rules.”

 

Her eyes twinkle under her long lashes. She is exasperating, but Blaine can’t help to love her fiercely. After years spent in the golden cage of his parent’s house, getting to share his life in New York with her and her brutal honesty was refreshing as nothing else could ever be.

 

“But speaking of important matters. You’ve to bring him, smurf.”

 

Blaine sighs, he truly wants Kurt to come to Santana’s party, he wants him to meet his best friend, he wants to dance with Kurt and to kiss the sweet taste of some cocktail out of his mouth. Still Blaine remembers how uncertain Kurt had been about meeting Santana before leaving to go back to Ohio for Christmas. And even if Blaine is certain the distance has helped the two of them to realize how much they care about this small, blooming thing existing between them, he isn’t sure Kurt has overcome his reticence about meeting his friends and Blaine doesn’t want to push him or to make him uncomfortable.

 

The door opens, chilly air making Blaine shiver and snapping him out of his thoughts. Cooper’s cheery voice carries over the low jazz music playing.

 

“Hey babies. Sorry I’m late, I know you missed me.”

 

Sam looks puzzled for a second, his hand coming to rest on Blaine’s forearm.

 

“Is he talking to us?”

 

Blaine shrugs and flashes his best friend an apologetic smile. He learned long ago there’s no way to make Cooper understand how to behave properly. Surely that is something his older brother has in common with Santana.

 

“I am afraid so.”

 

Cooper plops down on the high stool to Blaine’s left. His cheeks are redder because of the cutting January wind.

 

“What do you drink, Big Jim?”

 

Cooper grins.

 

“Whatever the hot barista wants to make me”. Santana snorts before whipping around to survey the bottles lined on the shelves.

 

“So what were you talking about?”

 

“About the terrible end your vertically challenged brother will meet if he doesn’t drag his boy to the party this Saturday.”

 

Cooper turns towards Blaine and, honest to God, he pouts.

 

“Aw Kurt doesn’t want to meet us?”

 

Blaine groans, this is going to be the death of him, he is certain. A combination of Cooper and Santana could mine the patience of a saint.

 

“That’s not…”

 

“Give me your phone.”

 

“What?”

 

Blaine scrambles backwards trying to avoid Cooper’s grabby hands and almost falls off the stool as a result.

 

“Watch out, big Jim, that dwarf brother of yours could break his neck falling from that high.”

 

Cooper laughs and Blaine eyes the door longingly. Sadly, he knows they won’t let him leave, not even if he were to beg for his life. Cooper reaches for Blaine’s collar and drags him closer.

 

“Hey!  I am not a dog, Coop.”

 

“Oh but you would make a good puppy, squirt.”

 

Blaine huffs out a laugh despite himself.

 

“I would like to meet him, though.”

 

Cooper’s voice is serious now and Blaine blinks up at him.

 

“I mean if he is making my little brother so happy I’d like to know him.”

 

“Coop…”

 

Blaine has never doubted his brother’s love and support, still in the face of such open affection he kind of doesn’t know where to look for words. He simply hugs Cooper, feeling so grateful that his very bones seem to tremble with it. And he truly wants Cooper to meet Kurt; his brother has been his rock and his only family for years and Kurt…Kurt is the promise of something beautiful that Blaine wants to deserve for the rest of his life.

 

“I promise I’ll ask him.”

 

Santana whoops and Cooper simply hugs him closer.

 

~*~

 

Outside it’s snowing again, the sky like a white and milky blanket. Inside the studio it is warm, though, and with Kurt’s deft fingers fixing the bowtie around his neck, Blaine feels even warmer. They have been touching a whole lot more lately – they hold hands all the time and Blaine has developed an addiction for Kurt’s fingers carding through his curls. Still, Blaine isn’t used to how it feels to be touched by Kurt yet. Somehow he is certain he never will.

 

Tumbling around on rumpled sheets, grinding against somebody – those are things Blaine learned with Wes back at Dalton and with the few guys he went out with. But when he is with Kurt things shift out of perspective; they weigh more, they mean more. Blaine knows – he can feel it deep down in his bones – that he is falling in love; that he has been falling for a while and that must the reason why a simple touch by Kurt seems to be charged with electricity. Sometimes Blaine wonders if Kurt feels the same way, if a kiss is enough to make his blood boil.

 

“Are you all right? You are quiet today.”

 

Kurt’s eyes are clouded with concern and Blaine doesn’t like to be the one responsible for that.

 

“I was just thinking about you.”

 

Kurt cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Oh is that so?”

 

Blaine chuckles at Kurt’s cheeky tone – sometimes he wonders how Kurt manages to be both adorable and hot at the same time.

 

“It is so.”

 

Kurt turns quickly and before Blaine can ask what’s happening, he is already facing Blaine again, a small grin on his pink lips.

 

“Let me do something about that, then.”

 

Blaine’s breath catches a bit in throat when Kurt closes the distance between them. They have never kissed while they are at work, both of them thought it wouldn’t be professional. Yet now, with Kurt’s hands pulling at his jacket lapels and Kurt’s tongue caressing and prodding Blaine feels flooded by desire. His hands come to rest on Kurt’s hips, squeezing as a moan bubbles up from deep inside of him. Kurt draws back panting, his cheeks redder and Blaine can’t help to imagine how it would be like to touch him, right here, hidden by racks of hung clothes. To see Kurt’s eyes dark with need, to hear his voice…

 

“Guys you ready? We don’t have the whole day!”

 

Jonas’ voice pierces through the lust-induced haze. Kurt’s eyes are wide and impossibly grey in the snowy light. “God, sorry, Blaine, I…”

 

“What are you sorry about, babe?”

 

Kurt’s cheek is smooth and warm under Blaine’s palm. He never wants Kurt to be embarrassed by this. Kurt’s smile is a bit uncertain, but gorgeous nonetheless.

 

+++

 

What the hell was he thinking? In a changing room at work? Kurt shakes his head minutely as Jonas takes a couple of shoots to verify the light quality. It’s not as if Kurt hasn’t been attracted to guys before; he might have decided not to cross that last line with them, but he has touched and been touched. With Blaine, though, there’s this need breathing underneath the surface every time he is around and Kurt doesn’t really know what to do with it, because it is the first time he feels such a strong pull towards someone.

 

It certainly it doesn’t help that he gets to see Blaine posing for Jonas in that gorgeous deep green velvet suit. They have decided to keep his curls loose today and Kurt is really satisfied with the result. Blaine looks as though a painter has drawn him, elegant and rich and full. He smiles for the camera, that small mysterious Mona Lisa smile he reserves for these shoots. Kurt wonders if it is possible to fall for someone over and over again with every single passing day.

 

Since he got back to New York, Blaine has been a constant presence, filling up the small hole the distance over Christmas break had carved inside Kurt. Before now, Kurt would have never thought it possible to get so attached to someone in such a short period of time. And yet here he is, looking at Blaine like a love-struck teenager. Thing is, Kurt doesn’t mind in the least.

 

Whenever Jonas stops to re-charge the camera batteries or to make adjustments to the set, Blaine wanders over, grinning adorably, and simply waits beside Kurt, their shoulders brushing. Sometimes he hums some tune that has been going around in his mind and Kurt joins in without thinking, harmonizing because it is fun and it feels good to be able to share music with the guy he is in love with. Every time he does, Blaine’s smile grows bigger – “we should do it again once we are back at home. It could be a good reef for _One step higher_ ”. Kurt still finds it hard to believe their lives are already so entwined – going back home together after a day’s work, Blaine wanting Kurt’s help for his songs.

Jonas has just finished to adjust the lights, when Blaine leans closer, all honey eyes and unruly curls.

 

“I have something to ask you later.”

 

Kurt watches Blaine’s back, the jacket stretched over his shoulders in such an enticing way, and worry settles over his bones as he wonders what Blaine might want to ask him.

 

~*~

 

“Today was fun. I just wish I could keep the suit.”

 

 

Kurt looks at Blaine, half of his face covered by a striped white and red scarf, his eyes glinting. For an instant he is about to blurt out something like _I’ll buy you one. I would give the whole world to you as a gift_ , but ends up simply smiling. It is a bit too early for a love confession, he thinks. The worry is still there, though, nibbling at the back of his mind.

 

“So…you had something to ask?”

 

“Oh I thought we might wait until we were at home, with some hot chocolate maybe?”

 

Kurt can’t see Blaine’s mouth under the scarf, but he can see the lines at the corners of Blaine’s eyes and knows he is grinning underneath the striped wool. Kurt figures that if Blaine is smiling then he shouldn’t worry about it so he nods and lets his body relax, Blaine’s arm around his.

 

~*~

 

Blaine’s couch is one of the most comfortable places on Earth, Kurt is sure of that. Plush and warm and Blaine resting his head on Kurt’s thighs, lips tasting of cocoa.

 

“Mmm, I could kiss you all day, Kurt.”

 

Blaine’s voice is a bit lower after all the kissing and it sends warmth flaring up along Kurt’s veins. It would be nice to live in a world where they could live off kisses and maybe something more. Kurt has been thinking about it a lot more lately, about the way other parts of Blaine would taste, of how he would look underneath him, naked and perfect.

Kurt clears his throat and Blaine grins as though he knows where Kurt’s mind has just been.

 

“So, about earlier…”

 

Kurt’s whole body tenses up against his will, even though he knows it is stupid and that there’s nothing to fear. Blaine must have felt it, because he is sitting up, one hand reaching for Kurt’s cheek, cupping it gently.

 

“Oh, were you worried, babe?”

 

Kurt can feel his cheeks on fire; he has never liked to expose his weaknesses and even though he knows that with Blaine he can – that’s one of the things he loves more about being with Blaine, how free to be himself he feels – it is still hard to be completely exposed in front of someone. He nods and Blaine smiles as he leans forward and presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“I am sorry, I didn’t realize. Otherwise I would have told you earlier. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to a party with me?”

 

Kurt huffs out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding.

 

“And you even have to ask?”

 

Blaine worries at his lower lip.

 

“I mean with my friends. I know before Christmas you didn’t feel up to it yet and I wouldn’t want to force you or anything but…”

 

Kurt blinks against the sudden surge of affection that rises like a tide within him. For this man who cares so much, who isn’t afraid to wear his heart on his sleeves.

 

“I’ll come.”

 

Blaine’s eyes grow huge and it would be comical if it didn’t make them even more breathtaking.

 

“Really?”

 

Kurt nods, fingers finding their way through Blaine’s curls.

 

“Of course.”

 

Blaine kisses him then, all tongue and nibbling teeth and Kurt pulls him closer, until it is almost impossible to breathe. He doesn’t care about air in the least.

 

+++

 

“San, stop calling, we are on our way!”

 

“Calm down, Snow White.”

 

Blaine mouthes a “sorry” in Kurt’s direction, but Kurt simply shrugs, a smile on his lips as he fixes a hippo brooch on his lapel. Blaine loves to watch Kurt as gets ready to go out, the quick swipes to his hair, the attention he pays to every small detail. It is a bit like watching a work of art come to life. Kurt catches his gaze in the mirror and grins, Blaine swallows dry, the tips of his ears already hotter.

 

“Hey, shrimp. Are you even listening?”

 

“See you in a little, San.”

 

Sometimes putting down the phone is the only viable solution when it comes to a rampage Santana style.

 

“I am sorry I’m making you wait.”

 

Kurt fidgets with his tie, eyes downcast. They might have been together only for a few weeks, but Blaine is already learning to read Kurt’s mood from the small twitches of his mouth, the gestures of his elegant fingers. So he moves closer, his hands resting on Kurt’s shoulders and pressing gently, massaging.

 

“They are going to love you. Look at you, baby. You’re perfect.”

 

Kurt lifts his head and their gazes meet in the mirror. Blaine doesn’t even try to resist the pull in his stomach and leans forward, his lips pressing against the base of Kurt’s neck. He can feel Kurt’s shoulders shift under his hands, Kurt’s intake of breath echoing in his ears.

 

“Blaine…”

 

Even his voice has a breathless quality to it, which makes heat pool at the bottom of Blaine’s spine. “You are so gorgeous, Kurt. Sometimes I wonder how you are even real.”

Kurt turns, hands resting on Blaine’s hips. His lips taste of the mint of his toothpaste and his eyes glint when he breaks away from the kiss. “I can assure you I am definitely real.”

 

~*~

 

Blaine makes sure to squeeze Kurt’s hand reassuringly before the door of Santana’s bar swings open, a wild Sam grinning at them.

 

“Guyyys, it was about time!”

 

His arm is heavy and warm around Blaine’s shoulders and he staggers a bit, Kurt’s arm tightening around his preventing him from falling.

 

“Sam, let go of me, you monkey. You remember Kurt, right?”

 

Sam pouts, but quickly turns to face Kurt, blond hair falling in front of his eyes.

 

“It is so nice to see you again!”

 

Kurt’s fingers dig a bit deeper in Blaine’s coat, but Kurt is smiling, cheeks faintly dusted with pink.

 

“Thank you. The pleasure is all mine.”

 

“Jeez don’t be so formal, man. We are all friends here!”

 

Blaine finds Kurt’s hand again and squeezes it. Kurt’s eyes, when he lifts his gaze, are calm, though, and his smile genuine.

 

“Let’s get inside, then. Or do you want me to freeze to death right here?”

 

Sam - who definitely is on his way to becoming spectacularly drunk – takes hold of Kurt’s free arm and pushes the door open with his boot.

 

“Kurt is right, B. Such an awful knight you are.”

 

Kurt chuckles and Blaine laughs along, already grateful for what he knows will be a great night. Santana has closed the bar to the public, as she always does when she wants to organize a party like this. The light is low and orangey, the tables moved to the side so that there’s place to dance and the counter is lined up with bowls of already mixed cocktails – “because there’s no way Auntie Tana isn’t going to get her slice of party tonight, if you know what I mean”. And true to her words, Blaine easily spots her, fingers playing with Emily’s ponytail as they kiss.

 

Kurt leans closer, his breath shockingly warm against Blaine’s ear after the cold outside.

 

“For the record, you are a perfect knight.”

 

His voice is low, his tone flirty and Blaine loves it. It never fails to make his whole body shake – being with Kurt is by far one of the most thrilling experiences of Blaine’s life. “I really hope so, my prince.”

 

Blaine waggles his eyebrows and Kurt laughs, open and carefree, one hand slapping at Blaine’s shoulder playfully.

 

+++

 

Kurt wonders if it would be too much to kiss Blaine right now even though they’ve just entered the place and he still has to get introduced to their guest. He is about to ask directly to Blaine – knowing full well the answer would be something like “kiss me now, please” – when a voice carries over the thumping of music and the chatter.

 

“Kurt! I would recognize that laugh of yours everywhere.”

 

“You also invited Jonas?”

 

Blaine shrugs. “Of course I did. It is a party to celebrate the New Year and there should be your friends too, right? Oh and I might have invited Rachel too.”

 

Kurt blinks. “And how on Earth did you find her?”. Blaine is once again proving to be a constant, beautiful surprise.

 

“Little thing called Facebook and of course my help.”

 

Jonas drapes one arm around Kurt’s shoulders, side-hugging him. The photographer has met Rachel in more than one occasion and, from what Kurt has gathered, they also bonded over a common – and definitely obnoxious – passion for almost unknown photo-shoots of a young Barbra Streisand.

 

“I knew becoming friend with you would mean having a spy behind my back, Jonas.”

 

“You love it, Kurt. “

 

“Sure, I love having sneaky friends.”

 

The bell over the door twinkles.

 

“You mean awesome friends.”

 

Rachel shrugs off her coat and beams at him. Kurt casts a quick glance at Blaine who smiles and lets go of his hand. Kurt kind of misses the warmth of it already, but moves to wrap up Rachel into a hug. “I am glad you are here, Rach.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss this opportunity to meet your famous Blaine for the world.”

 

Blaine is by Kurt’s side, one hand carding through his curls as he always does when he is embarrassed and Kurt playfully glares at Rachel.

 

“Are you planning to embarrass him to death?”

 

“Aw I would never dream of that.” She offers her hand to Blaine.

 

“Nice to meet you, finally.”

 

Blaine smiles and shakes her hand. “The pleasure is mine. Kurt talks about you a great deal.”

 

“Oh you’ve no idea how much he talks about you.”

 

Kurt can feel his whole face on fire. Of course Blaine must have imagined he talks about him to Rachel. Still, to have it said so bluntly…

 

“Rachel!”

 

Blaine’s hand is gentle on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I am flattered and really curious about what you say.”

 

He is grinning and it’s contagious, Kurt finds himself smiling back, easily lost in the curve of Blaine’s smile.

 

“Never knew the true meaning of lovey-dovey until now.”

 

Kurt doesn’t recognize the voice, rich and smooth like silk, but beside him Blaine turns, his arms already outstretched. A woman, long silky hair and a short red dress, hugs him fiercely.

 

“You kept your promise, hobbit.”

 

Realization dawns on Kurt, there could be only one person who talks like this to Blaine.

 

“You must be Santana.”

 

The woman detaches herself from Blaine and looks straight at him, eyes dark brown, lined with black kohl. She is gorgeous.

 

“You guessed right, lady face. And you must be Blaine’s new lover boy am I right?”

 

Kurt isn’t used to be talked to like this and from the corner of his eye he can see that both Rachel and Jonas stiffen; Blaine on the other hand shakes his head, sighing.

 

“San…”

 

Santana doesn’t seem to care in the least and keeps waiting for Kurt’s answer. There is no threat in her eyes, though, just…curiosity, maybe? And Kurt remembers what Blaine has told him about her, how she is like a sister to him. Someone whom Blaine loves so much can’t be a bad person.

 

“Yeah, I would be the lover boy. Hope I live up to the expectations.”

 

Blaine looks at him with something like awe and Santana grins.

 

“I’d say you do. But don’t get too high on that. And now c’mon you and the dwarf here have a lot of drinking to catch up with.”

 

As they follow Santana to the counter, Blaine leans forward, his fingers brushing against the back of Kurt’s hand.

 

“She already likes you, baby. I can tell.”

 

Kurt grins, feeling light and finally excited about the night ahead.

 

~*~

 

“Wasn’t your brother supposed to be here too?”

 

Kurt blinks at how slurred his own voice sounds. But Blaine’s lips are tainted pink by the umpteenth caipirinha and the music is low and heavy, climbing up his very bones and Kurt finds he doesn’t care much for proper grammar and pronunciation right now. Blaine leans forward, hands resting on Kurt’s shoulders for balance as he keeps swaying following the rhythm of the song.

 

“He likes to get all I-am-the-biggest-star on us and make us wait.”

 

Kurt knows Blaine’s brother is famous, he won’t ever admit it, but he has looked up a few of his commercials on the internet and watched a couple of tv series he has starred in on Netfix. But most of all Blaine has told him about Cooper’s constant support and that means way more than anything else Cooper might have done in his life.

 

“Well, I have you to bide my time, haven’t I?”

 

Blaine waggles his adorable eyebrows and slinks closer, his arms looping around Kurt’s neck.

 

“Won’t you kiss me now?”

 

Kurt happily complies. Blaine tastes of strawberry and his mouth is hot like a furnace. Every single fiber of Kurt’s body screams for him to just sink deeper and deeper into the gorgeous man he has in his arms. They sway with the music, completely oblivious to the rhythm. All that matters to Kurt is how warm Blaine’s breath is over his lips, of how perfectly Blaine’s hips fit in his hands.

 

“You can pull me closer, you know?”

 

Blaine bites at his lower lip and it is positively sinful. Kurt’s muscles move on their own accord, pulling Blaine closer until the tips of their noses are brushing, bodies touching from chest to knee. Of course it isn’t the first time they are so close, breathing the same air, still Kurt can feel something big lurking under the surface. Something is shifting and Kurt knows he is going to fall right into it, because he wants to.

 

Their lips are barely brushing when a cold hand lands right on the back of Kurt’s neck and he yelps. Blaine blinks startled and Kurt is about to turn around and slap whoever is touching him so carelessly when he sees recognition lighting Blaine’s face.

 

“Coop!”

 

“Hiya, squirt! Thought I would miss this party?”

 

Blaine laughs – Kurt loving every second of it.

 

“I thought I was enjoying the party.”

 

Kurt’s fingers instinctively tighten their grip on Blaine’s hips.

 

“Is your pretty friend going to turn and say hi? I mean he has a nice ass, but I’d like to see his face.”

 

Kurt’s breath stutters out in embarrassment, both because of the comment on his ass and because he completely forgot his manners lost in the moment. He spins around and finds himself face to face with Blaine’s brother, grinning wolfishly down at him.

 

“Now this is way better. I am Cooper.”

 

His eyes glint under the stroboscopic lights and Kurt is slightly taken aback by how much of Blaine he can see in Cooper’s smile.

 

“I’m Kurt. Nice to meet you.”

 

Cooper’s grip is firm, Blaine’s hand comes to rest gentle and reassuring on Kurt’s lower back. There is something warm and kind in Cooper’s eyes and Kurt instinctively feels they might get along really well. From then on the party is a blur of Santana’s strong concoctions thick on his tongue, Cooper asking him for a dance and Blaine playfully glaring at his brother, listening to Rachel and Santana singing _So Emotional_ together, strawberry vodka spilling from their glasses. It is fun and liberating and Kurt loves every second of it. Blaine never leaves his side, a warm and solid presence molded to Kurt’s back as they dance, his breath caressing the back of Kurt’s neck and sending shivers crawling down his spine. By the end of the night a faint light is tainting the sky over the city and Kurt is positively sure he is less a human being and more a puddle of need.

 

Making their way back home is harder than expected, they keep stumbling along the sidewalk, hands tangled and Kurt hates the fact that he can’t just press Blaine against a wall and just _touch_. This is something new, the yearning stretching like an awakened beast under his skin. Since he stopped being a small and unsure penguin, Kurt has discovered how good it feels to be touched and mapped and how thrilling it is to just see the pleasure glowing on someone’s face. To Kurt sex is fun and release and a time when thoughts don’t matter much. Thinking about it in retrospect maybe that is why he never pushed himself over certain boundaries or why sex has always been just that for him. Now, though, Blaine is trailing kisses along his jaw, nibbling at his earlobe, and Kurt shakes, his hands grabbing the back of Blaine’s coat to keep himself anchored to reality.

 

“We are at your house, honey.”

 

Kurt doesn’t even care about how breathless he sounds, how could he when Blaine looks at him with those eyes – pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed. Kurt watches as Blaine fumbles with the keys and his heart trembles with the thought of what awaits him once they’re going to be behind closed doors.

 

+++

 

Blaine is hard and painfully so, also slightly too inebriated, and he struggles to keep his thoughts in order. True, the only thing he wants is for Kurt to kiss him and just press him against the mattress, but they haven’t done anything of the sort yet and Blaine knows he has to be careful, Kurt is too precious to scare him away or force him. All doubts take flight, though, when Kurt presses him against the door, his lips firm and sure against Blaine’s.

 

It is shockingly hot after the cold outside, Kurt’s tongue mapping his mouth, Kurt’s hands gripping at Blaine’s hips. Blaine doesn’t even try to hold in the moan that rises at the back of his throat. Kurt swallows it all, one perfectly toned thigh sliding between Blaine’s legs and pressing upward.

 

“Is…is this all right?”

 

Blaine opens his eyes and finds that Kurt is looking straight at him, teeth worrying his lips. Blaine smiles, his thumb coming up to trace the plush curve of Kurt’s lower lip.

 

“It is more than all right, babe.”

 

Kurt’s smile steals away the few breaths left in Blaine’s lungs.

 

~*~

 

“You…”

 

Blaine swallows, his mouth dry. His fingers are slightly shaking as they slide over Kurt’s naked chest. Blaine would be a liar if he denied having fantasized about this, of course he has, but reality is proving to be so much better than dreams. Kurt’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he shakily takes in breath. He is astoundingly sensitive and the knowledge sends Blaine’s heart galloping.

 

“Me?” Kurt teases in response to Blaine’s sudden silence

 

Kurt is grinning, but there is also a smudge of anxiety in his eyes, glinting in the dawn light that is starting to filter through the window. Blaine will have none of that. He pushes upward, his lips brush against Kurt’s ear as he speaks. He can feel Kurt’s thighs trembling on either side of his hips.

 

“You are the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

 

Hoping it isn’t too much too soon, but also feeling his control beginning to fray at the edges, Blaine pushes his hips upward, his cock pressing against the crease of Kurt’s thigh. Kurt groans and the sound shouldn’t be so incredibly arousing, but it is and Blaine finds himself moving, seeking more friction.

 

Kurt’s hand is firm against Blaine’s chest, gently but resolutely pushing him back until he is laying against the mattress once more. Blaine’s heart stutters against his ribcage. This is something he has always known, but never truly experimented with his previous partners. Being led, being taken care of, it sets his very blood on fire. Blaine has known it would be like this with Kurt since that fated day on Bethesda Terrace, when Kurt told him to bend his thigh for the shoot, his voice firm and going straight through Blaine like an arrow. Now with Kurt straddling him, eyes full of desire and affection, Blaine wants him to command, to ask, and he knows he would give Kurt everything.

 

Without realizing it he must have been rolling his hips up, because Kurt keens, a perfect sound that goes straight to Blaine’s already hard cock. The pressure of Kurt’s hand on his chest increases a fraction and Blaine gasps, heat spreading through him at the simple gesture of Kurt holding him down. Kurt’s eyes widen in realization.

 

“I…sorry…”

 

Blaine hastily shakes his head. “Don’t…don’t be. I…I like that…a lot.”

 

He wets his lips nervously, waiting for Kurt’s reaction. Kurt’s tongue easily slips past his parted lips, Kurt’s hips rolling down, brushing their still clothed erections together. The sensation jolts up Blaine’s bones and he gasps in Kurt’s mouth.

 

“T-touch me?”

 

Kurt brushes their noses together, a shockingly tender gesture compared to the sure pumping of their hips. “Thank you for wanting me to do it.”

 

Blaine lets out an incredulous chuckle. “You really think you have to thank me, babe? Look at you.” To emphasize his words, Blaine runs his hands down Kurt’s back, sliding over the knobs of his spine and coming to rest right above Kurt’s ass. Kurt smiles.

 

“You can touch me too, you know that, right?”

 

Blaine grins up at the gorgeous man sitting on his lap and slides his hands further down, cupping Kurt’s ass. Kurt jerks forward the friction delightful, but no longer enough.

 

“Babe, I need…”

 

Kurt leans down to nip at his neck and Blaine obediently tilts his head back to grant more access. Kurt’s breath ghosts like a caress on Blaine’s skin. “I know what you need, don’t worry, honey. I’ve got you.”

 

Blaine feels his whole body relax in a state of boneless abandon at Kurt’s words. Time feels liquid as Blaine’s heart beats loudly in his ears, Kurt’s long fingers ghosting over his ribs and down to his navel until they reach his jeans’ button. Kurt’s eyes are as deep as the sky when he lifts his gaze. Blaine simply nods, electric sparks dancing under his skin as Kurt pops the button open and at the same time presses soft kisses on Blaine’s stomach. Blaine briefly wonders if Kurt would be able to hear his heartbeat – in his head it echoes like war drums. Kurt’s fingertips trail over the triangles of Blaine’s hipbones, pressing down gently.

 

“Kurt…”

 

“Shhh I am here.”

 

And Blaine not only knows it, he _feels_ it, Kurt’s presence everywhere, surrounding him, cradling him. He holds his breath as Kurt slowly slides his pants and his underwear down his legs. Blaine takes in Kurt’s concentrated gaze, the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips, his eyes fixed on Blaine’s skin. Being at the center of Kurt’s world feels a bit like being born all over again.

 

There is no need to speak, not really, not when Kurt’s breath caresses Blaine’s inner thigh, his teeth softly sinking in the delicate skin there, his tongue following soon after to sooth. Blaine trembles, his hands opening and closing, fisting the navy sheets.

 

“You’re gorgeous, Blaine.”

 

There’s awe and desire in Kurt’s voice and underneath it all there’s the same feeling that has taken up residence in Blaine’s heart since he and Kurt started dating. Blaine wants to speak, but all that comes past his lips is a strangled moan as Kurt takes him in his mouth in one smooth motion. It’s hot and feels like heaven. Blaine could swear his body is liquefying, only pleasure and love keeping him together. He props himself up on his elbows to look, the sight in front of him is enough to make heat coil impossibly tight at the bottom of his spine. Kurt’s lips are stretched wide around Blaine’s length, his head bobbing, stray strands of chestnut hair falling in front of his face. Blaine is sure he could come just from looking. Then Kurt flicks his tongue just so and Blaine can’t help shouting, pleasure shooting through him like a falling star before settling once again.

 

Kurt pushes back, a smile on his face. Blaine tries hard not to whine at the loss and to focus on Kurt’s movements as he removes his skin-tight jeans. Pale skin and strong muscles and Blaine knows he would spend his whole life just mapping it. All coherent thoughts leave in a rush when Kurt slides over, settling himself on top of Blaine, their bodies touching and pressing from chest to toe. Kurt’s lips find his and Blaine answers hungrily to the kiss, Kurt’s tongue easily twisting around his, Kurt’s hands taking hold of his wrists. Blaine moans, arousal making him dizzy.

 

“Kurt…please…”

 

There is no shame in being needy, not with Kurt, who looks at him with a soft smile and nibbles at earlobe.

 

“All right, love.”

 

Blaine’s heart dilates at Kurt’s word choice, again he doesn’t have the chance to process it, because Kurt is slotting their hips together, and suddenly the world fades to back, the only light, the only heat emanating from where their cocks are sliding together. It has been a while since Blaine has had a partner and even longer since he experienced this, just rutting, breaths mingling around moans and _ohgodyesyouareperfect_. It makes him think of the teenage boy who discovered his body in Wes’ room on a spring night so many years ago. But _this_ , right here right now, with Kurt draped over him, anchoring him to the mattress as his body threatens to burst open at the seams is new, shockingly and beautifully so. There’s urgency, yes, Blaine feels as though he is going to stop breathing if he doesn’t come soon, everything melting scorching hot inside of him. But there is also a deep-rooted sense of rightness, of belonging, as Kurt speeds up the tempo, precome mingling and muscles straining.

 

“God, Blaine, I…”

 

It makes Blaine’s heart lurch, how raw Kurt sounds right now. He snaps his eyes open and focuses on Kurt’s face, so close, so beautiful. Kurt is looking right back, lips red from kissing and sucking at Blaine’s neck. There are probably going to be marks tomorrow, but Blaine can’t bring himself to care in the least. He wants them all of them, and he wants to see Kurt’s face when he comes.

 

“I know, babe, I know…just…”

 

Kurt kisses him again, all tongue and teeth, and releases one of Blaine’s wrists to slide a hand between their chests, wrapping it around Blaine’s cock. The sound that tumbles past Blaine’s lips takes him aback, it’s raw and deep and needy and Kurt smiles against his lips, his hand moving faster. It takes a while for Blaine’s brain to regain some control and when it does Blaine hastens to move his newly freed arm. The feeling of Kurt’s smooth and hard cock against his palm is enough to rip another moan from Blaine’s throat. Kurt mumbles something that sounds like _yesBlainejustlikethat_ against his lips, but Blaine is too lost into pleasure to be sure, Kurt’s hand around his cock is perfect and the feeling of Kurt thrusting up into his fist is enough to send sparks up Blaine’s nerves.

 

Time twists and turns and Blaine feels coiled so tight he wants to sob with the raw need clawing at his chest.

 

“Kurt, please…”

 

Kurt shifts on top of him, his eyes gray in the light bathing Blaine’s bedroom.

 

“Come for me, love. Do it.”

 

Blaine gasps, his hips bucking once, twice before he comes, following the command and the love in Kurt’s words. It is mind blowing in the best way possible, Blaine’s heart thundering and his whole body rising and rising, until Kurt’s lips are on his again, warm and soft.

 

“Christ, you’re perfect, Blaine.”

 

And that’s all the warning Blaine gets before Kurt is coming too, warmth painting Blaine’s naked stomach. Blaine drinks in everything, from the slackness of Kurt’s mouth, to the soft keening sound that slips under Blaine’s skin and curls around his heart.

 

Kurt lies back down, by Blaine’s side, his fingers easily finding their way through Blaine’s curls.

 

“I…”

 

Blaine can feel the words pressing against his lips and right now, with Kurt smiling sleepily at him he knows they are the truth. Still, love is something that needs its own time to grow strong and if there’s one thing Blaine is sure of is that he wants his love for Kurt to be strong enough to last a life time. So he simply leans forward and kisses Kurt, just a quick peck, that has Kurt smiling in the best way possible just before he closes his eyes.

 

“Sleep well, babe.”

 

Kurt’s hand finds his, fingers entwined, and Blaine lets sleep wash over him, words are not needed, not in the space between his and Kurt’s hearts.


End file.
